Love in dorm
by savannah9488
Summary: Hanya cerita beberapa crack couple di dorm exo Pair : Hunkai/Sekai/Sejong/Kai/Sehun/Jongin slight : Chansoo/Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/D.O Lubaek/Luhan/Baekhyun Chenmin/Chen/Xiumin


Mata tajam itu menatap tak suka pada tiga orang yang sedang tertawa bercanda di depannya. Sehun mengutuk dan mencaci maki dua orang yang telah merebut perhatian orang yang mencuri perhatiannya sejak lama.

"Hahahahaha hyung berhenti. Perutku sakit hahahahahahh" Wajah manis yang tertawa itu menambah kesan cantik di mata Sehun.

"Hahahaha Jongie kau harus lihat kelanjutan webtoon nya itu sangat lucu" baekhyun ikut tertawa karena wajah jongin yang sangat lucu

"aigoo lucunya" chanyeol yang juga bercengkrama dengan baekhyun juga jongin bersuara lirih meskipun dapat ditangkap jelas oleh sehun

"Mereka mengabaikanku, awas saja akan ku beri kau pelajaran bear. Dan kau baek hyung chan hyung akan kupastikan hidup kalian tidak tenang" sehun berdialog di dalam hatinya tetunnya sambil memperhatikan tiga orang yang memang mengabaikan sehun yang duduk di sofa didepan mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Beberapa hari ini memang mereka libur dari kegiatan pada sebagai EXO ataupun kegiatan individu. Yang tinggal di dorm sekarang hanya sehun yang sekarang memejamkan matanya berbaring disofa setelah lelah -atau cemburu memandangi Jongin yang melupakanya. sedangkan chanyeol, baekhyun sibuk mencuri perhatian jongin dari sehun, dan jongin dengan mudahnya terbawa mereka. Chen sepertinya sedang kenca manis dengan Xiumin diluar mereka sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dan belum kembali. Suho sedang tidur siang dikamarnya sedangkan kyungsoo pulang kerumahnya dan tak perlu ditanya lagi Lay sedang di cina.

Suara tawa mereka semakin menggelegar entah apa yang dilihat dari hp baehyun, sehun kesal tentu saja karena mereka jelas-jelas mengabaikan keberadaan sehun sejak dua jam yang telah berlalu.

"hahahah baek kau keliatan bodoh sekali"

"diamlah kau yoda kau sama bodohnya. Apa-apaan itu kekuatan mu konyol sekali" baekhyun yang tidak terima balik mengatai chanyeol

"hahahahahah hyung kalian berdua memang keliatan bodoh" Jongin menyaut dengan tawa terbahak

"Jonginie kau yang paling bodoh?! Teleportasimu bahkan terlihat bodoh tidak dapat dibantu oleh efek CG hahahhhahaha" tentu saja baekyun dengan mulut pedasnya yang menyaut

Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka sedang melihat acara weekly idol yang telah lama ditanyangkan dengan mereka sebagai bintang tamunya, memang sudah sangat lama tapi mereka menonton ulang karena lucu.

"yak hyung kau tidak perlu berkomentar seperti itu?!" jongin membalas dengan muka merenggut tidak setuju

"waee?!! Itu benar baby gom" baekhyun dengan smirk nya ia suka melihat muka merenggut lucu tersebut

"yah baek kau jujur sekali hahahahaha" chanyeol bukanya membela malah tertawa mengiyakan

Sehun menyergitkan dahinya tidak suka mendengar panggilan baekhyun kepada Jongin. Hey itu panggilan saying sehun untuk Jongin. tetapi dia tetap menutup mata diam ingin mendengar reaksi jongin.

Jongin tertegun baekhyun memanggilnya dengan "baby gom" ia malu tentu saja, sehun yang memberinya panggilan tersebut. Pipi bulat jongin mulai memerah karena baekyun menggodanya tepat didepan sehun dengan panggilan tersebut. ia malu sungguh itu mengingatkanya perlakuan manis sehun padanya yang menggetarkan hati.

"uuu baby gom pipimu memerah lucu sekaliii" baekhyun sekarang mulai mecubiti pipi jongin yang semakin merah karena cubitanya. Mendengar itu sehun membuka matanya sedikit melirik kearah mereka meskipun dia masih tetap berbaring.

"yah hyung jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu!"

"pfhhhhh" chanyeol menahan tawa melihat muka merah jongin sungguh itu sangat lucu dan manis

"ulululu baby gom marahh aku takut" baekyun dengan ekspresi takut dibuat buat semakin menggoda jongin

"hyung kauu.. Di-

"DIAM! Tak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit. Sungguh menganggu" ucapan jongin terpotong oleh sehun yang sepertinya sangat marah dan melempar bantal sofa yang dikepalanya serta mengambil hp secara kasar diatas meja dan berlalu kekamar.

Jongin terkejut melihat amarah sehun yang menguar tiba-tiba. Jantung nya berdatak kencang " sehun kenapa? apa sehun marah?" baehyun dan chanyeol hanya menatap binggung pada pint dilantai atas yang tertutup kasar tadi.

"Dia kenapa?" chanyeol yang dulu tersadar bertanya

"molla. Tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas. Apa kita seberisik itu?" baehyun menyergitkan dahinya binggung. Biasanya mereka lebih ribut dari ini dan sehun tidak pernah marah.

Jongin hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Dia menatap cemas pintu kamar sehun. "sehun kenapa apa dia punya masalah"

Chanyeol sejenak melihat jongin yang terlihat cemas. Dan seketika ia mengerti "ah ternyata si cadel itu cemburu"

"baek kau tidak lihat si cadel itu cemburu (wkwk)" chanyeol berbisik kepada baekhyun dengan menarik kerah baju baekhyun kasar.

"yak bajingan leherku sakit!" baekhyun memukul tangan chanyeol kuat menimbulkan ringisan dari pemilik tangan. "apakau bilang cadel cemburu?" ia ikut berbisik

"hmm terlihat jelas hahaha" chanyeol tidak lagi berbisik dengan suara tawa yang keras

"apanya yang terlihat jelas hyung? Kenapa kau tertawa?" jongin semakin bingung.

"ah ani kau salah dengar"

Smirk baekhyun terlihat jelas sembari melihat kamar sehun "wahaha dasar bocah jadi kau cemburu heh?! Kau akan menderita cadel" baehyun senang sepertinya ia punya mainan baru yang pertama si pencemburu dan si polos –bodoh tak peka.

"sehunie kenapa?" lirih jongin ia ingin melihat kekamar tetapi terlalu malu dan takut

TBC or ….

Leave ur comment beloved readers (


End file.
